kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/RoadToDawn/Sidequesting/Part 3
Time to get ass-kicking! Oh, and here's the obvious link to my userpage that I leave in every page of this Walkthrough. Special Portals In every world in this game, there are Portals. These are challenges that you do in order to get the prize. In Special Portals, you fight normal Dream Eaters. In Secret Portals, you find Bosses. We'll see both of them today and also another friend. Please note that the Traverse Town and The World That Never Was special portals will not be put in a template, since KHwiki doesn't have them. Traverse Town Sora 1. *Post Office *Heavyweight hulk / Kooma Panda *Take no more than 2 hits 2. *Fourth District *Doggish cat-thing / Meow Wow *Use no X commands 3. *Garden *Kooma Panda (Heavyweight Hulk) *Block 3 attacks 4. *Second District *Zippy zapmeister / Thunderaffe *Perform 3 counters 5. *Fifth District *Zippy zapmeister / Thunderaffe *Use no X commands 6. *Fountain Plaza *Zippy zapmeister / Thunderaffe *Use 3 Flowmotion attacks Riku 1. *Fountain Plaza *Doggish-cat thing / Meow Wow *Block at least 3 times 2. *Second District *Pup with a petal / Flowbermeow *Use no X commands 3. *Fourth District *Roly-poly snoozer / Tama Sheep *Take no more than 2 hits 4. *First District *Zippy zapmeister / Thunderaffe *Perform 3 counters 5. *Garden *Zippy zapmeister / Thunderaffe *Win within 20 secs 6. *Back Streets *Zippy zapmeister / Thunderaffe *Take no more than 2 hits La Cité des Cloches The Grid commands! |S3images=File:KO Kabuto (Rare) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto |S3desc=??? |S3enemies=Escarglow x2 Peepsta Hoo x2 KO Kabuto (Rare) x2 Yoggy Ram (Rare) x2 Eaglider x2 |S3loc=Bridge |S3point=45 |S3other=Dulcet Fantasy Lofty Fantasy Noble Fantasy |S3bonus=Royal Cake |S3rank=2 |S3objective=Block at least three enemy attacks! |S4images=File:KO Kabuto (Rare) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto |S4enemies=KO Kabuto (Rare) x5 |S4desc=??? |S4loc=Rectifier 2F |S4point=55 |S4other=Malleable Fantasy |S4bonus=Royal Cake |S4rank=2 |S4objective=Pull off at least three succesful counters! |S5images=File:KO Kabuto (Rare) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto |S5enemies=KO Kabuto (Rare) x3, Yoggy Ram (Rare) x2 |S5desc=??? |S5loc=Docks |S5point=55 |S5other=Malleable Fantasy |S5bonus=Royal Cake Treasure Goggles |S5rank=2 |S5objective=Take damage no more than two times! |S6images=File:Meow Wow (Rare) KH3D.png|Meow Wow |S6enemies=Meow Wow (Rare) x2 |S6desc=Doggish-cat thing sighted! |S6loc=Troughtput |S6point=85 |S6other=Malleable Fantasy |S6bonus=Royal Cake |S6rank=3 |S6objective=Achieve victory in 20 seconds or less! |R1images=File:KO Kabuto (Rare) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto |R1desc=??? |R1loc=Rectifier 1F |R1point=45 |R1other=Dulcet Fantasy Lofty Fantasy Noble Fantasy |R1bonus=Royal Cake |R1rank=2 |R1enemies=KO Kabuto (Rare) x1, KO Kabuto x4 |R1objective=Land at least 10 attacks while linked! |R2images=File:Yoggy Ram (Rare) KH3D.png|Yoggy Ram |R2desc=??? |R2loc=City |R2point=45 |R2other=Dulcet Fantasy Lofty Fantasy Noble Fantasy |R2bonus=Royal Cake |R2rank=2 |R2enemies=Yoggy Ram (Rare) x5 |R2objective=Achieve victory without using commands! |R3images=File:KO Kabuto (Rare) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto |R3desc=??? |R3enemies=Escarglow x2 Peepsta Hoo x2 KO Kabuto (Rare) x2 Yoggy Ram (Rare) x2 Eaglider x2 |R3loc=Bridge |R3point=45 |R3other=Dulcet Fantasy Lofty Fantasy Noble Fantasy |R3bonus=Royal Cake |R3rank=2 |R3objective=Block at least three enemy attacks! |R4images=File:KO Kabuto (Rare) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto |R4enemies=KO Kabuto (Rare) x5 |R4desc=??? |R4loc=Rectifier 2F |R4point=55 |R4other=Charming Fantasy |R4bonus=Royal Cake Treasure Goggles |R4rank=2 |R4objective=Pull off at least three succesful counters! |R5images=File:KO Kabuto (Rare) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto |R5enemies=KO Kabuto (Rare) x3, Yoggy Ram (Rare) x2 |R5desc=??? |R5loc=Docks |R5point=55 |R5other=Charming Fantasy |R5bonus=Treasure Goggles Royal Cake |R5rank=2 |R5objective=Take damage no more than two times! |R5objective=Achieve victory in 20 seconds or less! |R6images=File:Meow Wow (Rare) KH3D.png|Meow Wow |R6enemies=Meow Wow (Rare) x2 |R6desc=??? |R6loc=Portal Stairs |R6point=80 |R6other=Charming Fantasy |R6bonus=Treasure Goggles |R6rank=3 |R6objective=Achieve Victory in 20 seconds or less!}} Prankster's Paradise commands! |S5images=File:Iceguin Ace (Rare) KH3D.png|Iceguin Ace |S5desc=??? |S5enemies=Iceguin Ace (Rare) x4 |S5loc=Ocean Depths |S5point=60 |S5other=Prickly Fantasy |S5bonus=Royal Cake Treasure Goggles |S5rank=3 |S5objective=Achieve victory in 20 seconds or less! |S6images=File:Juggle Pup (Rare) KH3D.png|Juggle Pup |S6enemies=Kooma Panda x3, Komory Bat x2 Meow Wow x2, Komory Bat x2, Kooma Panda x1 Juggle Pup (Rare) x2, Meow Wow x2, Kooma Panda x2 |S6desc=??? |S6loc=Circus |S6point=??? |S6other=Prickly Fantasy |S6bonus=Royal Cake |S6rank=3 |S6objective=Block at least three enemy attacks! |R1images=File:Juggle Pup (Rare) KH3D.png|Juggle Pup |R1desc=??? |R1loc=Mouth |R1point=45 |R1other=Troubling Fantasy Rampant Fantasy |R1bonus=Royal Cake |R1rank=2 |R1enemies=Juggle Pup (Rare) x1, Tatsu Steed x3 |R1objective=Achieve victory in 20 seconds or less! |R2images=File:Iceguin Ace (Rare) KH3D.png|Iceguin Ace |R2desc=??? |R2loc=Gullet |R2point=45 |R2other=Noble Fantasy |R2bonus=Royal Cake |R2rank=2 |R2enemies=Iceguin Ace (Rare) x2, Iceguin Ace x4 |R2objective=Take damage no more than two times! |R3images=File:Juggle Pup (Rare) KH3D.png|Juggle Pup |R3desc=??? |R3enemies=Juggle Pup (Rare) x1, Kooma Panda x2 |R3loc=Cavity |R3point=45 |R3other=Rampant Fantasy |R3bonus=Royal Cake |R3rank=2 |R3objective=Block at least three enemy attacks! |R3extra=Juggle Pup Recipe |R4images=File:Iceguin Ace (Rare) KH3D.png|Iceguin Ace |R4enemies=Iceguin Ace (Rare) x1, Iceguin Ace x2 Juggle Pup (Rare) x3 |R4desc=??? |R4loc=Belly |R4point=60 |R4other=Epic Fantasy |R4bonus=Treasure Goggles |R4rank=3 |R4objective=Pull off at least three Flowmotion Attacks! |R5images=File:Iceguin Ace (Rare) KH3D.png|Iceguin Ace |R5enemies=Kooma Panda x1, KO Kabuto x2 Yoggy Ram x2, Tatsu Steed x2 Iceguin Ace (Rare) x3, Kooma Panda x2 |R5desc=??? |R5loc=Bowels |R5point=60 |R5other=Epic Fantasy |R5bonus=Royal Cake |R5rank=3 |R5objective=Land at least 10 attacks while linked! |R6images=File:Iceguin Ace (Rare) KH3D.png|Iceguin Ace |R6enemies=Kooma Panda x2 Zolephant x2 Iceguin Ace (Rare) x2, Ryu Dragon x1 |R6desc=??? |R6loc=Cavity |R6point=85 |R6other=Epic Fantasy |R6bonus=Royal Cake |R6rank=4 |R6objective=Pull off at least three succesful counters!}} Country of the Musketeers commands! |S3images=File:Tyranto Rex (Rare) KH3D.png|Tyranto Rex |S3enemies=Hebby Repp x2 Pricklemnae x2 Tyranto Rex (Rare) x1, Ryu Dragon x1 |S3desc=??? |S3loc=Tower Road |S3point=50 |S3other=Fleeting Fantasy Grim Fantasy |S3bonus=Royal Cake Treasure Goggles |S3rank=3 |S3objective=Pull off at least three succesful counters! |S4images=File:Ducky Goose (Rare) KH3D.png|Ducky Goose |S4enemies=Ducky Goose (Rare) x1, Tyranto Rex (Rare) x2 |S4desc=??? |S4loc=Dungeon |S4point=60 |S4other=Prickly Fantasy |S4bonus=Royal Cake |S4rank=4 |S4objective=Pull off at least three Flowmotion Attacks! |S5images=File:Halbird (Rare) KH3D.png|Halbird |S5desc=??? |S5enemies=Halbird (Rare) x3, Thunderaffe x2 |S5loc=Training Yard |S5point=60 |S5other=Prickly Fantasy |S5bonus=Royal Cake Treasure Goggles |S5rank=4 |S5objective=Block at least three enemy attacks! |S6images=File:Aura Lion (Rare) KH3D.png|Aura Lion |S6enemies=Aura Lion (Rare) x2 |S6desc=??? |S6loc=Theatre |S6point=85 |S6other=Prickly Fantasy |S6bonus=Royal Cake |S6rank=5 |S6objective=Take damage no more than two times! |R1images=File:Aura Lion (Rare) KH3D.png|Aura Lion |R1desc=King of the beasts sighted! |R1loc=Grand Lobby |R1point=50 |R1other=Fleeting Fantasy Grim Fantasy |R1bonus=Royal Cake |R1rank=3 |R1enemies=Aura Lion (Rare) x1, Aura Lion x2 |R1objective=Achieve victory without using commands! |R1extra=Aura Lion Recipe |R2images=File:Ducky Goose (Rare) KH3D.png|Ducky Goose |R2desc=??? |R2loc=The Opéra |R2point=50 |R2other=Fleeting Fantasy Grim Fantasy |R2bonus=Royal Cake Treasure Goggles |R2rank=3 |R2enemies=Me Me Bunny (Rare) x3, Peepsta Hoo x2 Ducky Goose (Rare) x3 |R2objective=Pull off at least three Flowmotion Attacks! |R3images=File:Me Me Bunny (Rare) KH3D.png|Me Me Bunny |R3desc=??? |R3enemies=Ducky Goose x2 Cera Terror x1, Aura Lion x2 Me Me Bunny (Rare) x3 |R3loc=Machine Room |R3point=50 |R3other=Fleeting Fantasy Grim Fantasy |R3bonus=Royal Cake |R3rank=3 |R3objective=Land at least 10 attacks while linked! |R4images=File:Aura Lion (Rare) KH3D.png|Aura Lion |R4enemies=Aura Lion (Rare) x1, Aura Lion x2 |R4desc=King of the beasts sighted! |R4loc=Backstage |R4point=60 |R4other=Epic Fantasy |R4bonus=Royal Cake |R4rank=4 |R4objective=Pull off at least three succesful counters! |R5images=File:Halbird (Rare) KH3D.png|Halbird |R5enemies=Halbird (Rare) x3 |R5desc=??? |R5loc=Theatre |R5point=??? |R5other=Epic Fantasy |R5bonus=Royal Cake |R5rank=4 |R5objective=Pull off at least three Flowmotion Attacks! |R6images=File:Aura Lion (Rare) KH3D.png|Aura Lion |R6enemies=Aura Lion (Rare) x1, Me Me Bunny (Rare) x2 Skelterwild x1 |R6desc=King of the beast sighted! |R6loc=Green Room |R6point=85 |R6other=Epic Fantasy |R6bonus=Royal Cake |R6rank=5 |R6objective=Achieve victory in 20 seconds or less!}} Symphony of Sorecery commands! |S3images=File:Ghostabocky (Rare) KH3D.png|Ghostabocky |S3enemies=Ghostabocky (Rare) x5 |S3desc=??? |S3loc=Glen |S3point=55 |S3other=Intrepid Fantasy |S3bonus=Royal Cake |S3rank=4 |S3objective=Achieve victory in 20 seconds or less! |S4images=File:Ryu Dragon (Rare) KH3D.png|Ryu Dragon |S4enemies=Ryu Dragon (Rare) x3 |S4desc=??? |S4loc=Precipice |S4point=65 |S4other=Prickly Fantasy |S4bonus=Royal Cake |S4rank=4 |S4objective=Land at least 10 attacks while linked! |S5images=File:Pegaslick (Rare) KH3D.png|Pegaslick |S5desc=??? |S5enemies=Pegaslick (Rare) x3 |S5loc=Fields |S5point=65 |S5other=Prickly Fantasy |S5bonus=Treasure Goggles |S5rank=4 |S5objective=Pull off at least three succesful counters! |S6images=File:Pegaslick (Rare) KH3D.png|Pegaslick |S6enemies=Pegaslick (Rare) x3 Ryu Dragon (Rare) x2 |S6desc=??? |S6loc=Cloudwalk |S6point=90 |S6other=Wild Fantasy |S6bonus=Royal Cake |S6rank=5 |S6objective=Take damage no more than two times! |R1images=File:Ryu Dragon (Rare) KH3D.png|Ryu Dragon |R1desc=??? |R1loc=Tower |R1point=55 |R1other=Fleeting Fantasy Grim Fantasy |R1bonus=Royal Cake |R1rank=4 |R1enemies=Ryu Dragon (Rare) x1, Ryu Dragon x2 |R1objective=Achieve victory without using commands! |R2images=File:Ghostabocky (Rare) KH3D.png|Ghostabocky |R2desc=??? |R2loc=Moonlight Wood |R2point=55 |R2other=Intrepid Fantasy |R2bonus=Royal Cake |R2rank=4 |R2enemies=Ghostabocky (Rare) x5 |R2objective=Achieve victory without using commands! |R2extra=Ghostabocky Recipe |R3images=File:Pegaslick (Rare) KH3D.png|Pegaslick |R3desc=??? |R3enemies=Pegaslick (Rare) x2, Pegaslick x1 |R3loc=Snowgleam Wood |R3point=55 |R3other=Fleeting Fantasy Grim Fantasy |R3bonus=Royal Cake |R3rank=4 |R3objective=Achieve victory in 20 seconds or less! |R4images=File:Ryu Dragon (Rare) KH3D.png|Ryu Dragon |R4enemies=Ryu Dragon (Rare) x3 |R4desc=??? |R4loc=Golden Wood |R4point=65 |R4other=Epic Fantasy |R4bonus=Royal Cake |R4rank=4 |R4objective=Block at least three enemy attacks! |R5images=File:Pegaslick (Rare) KH3D.png|Pegaslick |R5enemies=Pegaslick (Rare) x3 |R5desc=??? |R5loc=Moonlight Wood |R5point=65 |R5other=Epic Fantasy |R5bonus=Royal Cake |R5rank=4 |R5objective=Land at least 10 attacks while linked! |R6images=File:Ryu Dragon (Rare) KH3D.png|Ryu Dragon |R6enemies=Ryu Dragon (Rare) x3 Pegaslick (Rare) x2 |R6desc=??? |R6loc=Snowgleam Wood |R6point=90 |R6other=Brilliant Fantasy |R6bonus=Treasure Goggles |R6rank=5 |R6objective=Pull off at least three Flowmotion Attacks!}} The World That Never Was Sora 1. *Avenue to Dreams *King of beasts / Aura Lion *Use 3 Flowmotion attacks 2. *Contorted City *Sky prancer / Pegaslick *Block 3 times 3. *Avenue to Dreams? *Prehistoric fiend / Tyranto Rex *Perform 3 counters Riku 1. *Fact within Fiction *King of beasts / Aura Lion *Win within 20 secs 2. *Verge of Chaos *Sky prancer / Pegaslick *Perform 3 counters 3. *Delusive Beginning / 5* *Prehistoric fiend / Tyranto Rex *Take no more than 2 hits After that we get a Keyblade! End of Pain NOTE: You were smart and did the Traverse Town Fountain Plaza ones first, didn't you? No? I didn't too! I though that THIS wouldn't be there! So, sadly, the walkthrough may be a small notch more difficult, but not too much to be noticable. Secret Portals Some time with old friends! Hockomonkeys BATTLE LEVEL (The level that I was when I fought these battles): 35 Let's start with Sora. Head to Traverse Town's 5th District. Go up to the roof of the Garden. Walk 'til the end to see a Portal sign. It has five *s and says Secret. Open it to... BATTLE LEVEL : 40 Now, to Riku. As with Sora, go to the 5th District, but this time go inside the Garden. You'll see a balcony to the left. Flowmotion there to find another Secret Portal. Wargoyles BATTLE LEVEL : 40 Land in La Cité des Cloches' Square and you'll find it in the center, right in front of Notre Damme. BATTLE LEVEL : 43 Again, it's on the Square, but this time on top of the Notre Damme. Digital Baddies BATTLE LEVEL : 45 Sora: At CLU's Throneship, where he put Flynn's disc. Wait, you aren't a Dream Eater... BATTLE LEVEL : 45 Riku: Right on the Portal. The Clawbster Clan BATTLE LEVEL : Okay, from here on I'm not gonna level up anymore. It makes the bosses too easy. Sora: At the Promontory, right before entering the Ocean Floor. }} Riku: At the Bowels. }} Pete and Moles Sora should go to the Theater at the opéra. Again, that's not a Dream Eater... Riku should go Backstage. After that, you'll get the Keyblade Sora gets in the end of this page. Spellican, the final portal As Sora, head to the Chamber at Symphony of Sorecery and enter the red-collored musical realm. After that Sora and Riku get a Keyblade. Unbound OBTAIN THIS. I'M NOT SURE IF THIS IS THE BEST KEYBLADE IN THE GAME, BUT IT BOOSTS YOUR STATS LIKE CRAZY! BOTH STRENTGH AND MAGIC LOVERS WILL LOVE IT!!! Lord Kyroo... DAMN YOU FROOOOOOG!!! This... strange frog appears in several places, you have to follow an order. Once you defeat him in that place he will go to the next, and once you get to the end the cycle restarts. It continues like that untill you defeat him. *Nave (La Cité des Cloches, Riku) *Promontory (Prankster's Paradise, Sora) *Snowgleam Wood (Symphony of Sorecery, Riku) As you approach him, he won't attack you like other Dream Eaters. Instead you must talk to him. He'll then say: Ribbity Bibbit! (I challange thee!) Accept it to... After that, you win his recipe. Now it's time for the big one, the evil one, the SECRET BOSS! | |